


Blue Eyes

by TemariDesertStorm



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Heavensward - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemariDesertStorm/pseuds/TemariDesertStorm
Summary: The Warrior of Light bedridden with a child on the way and no idea of who the father might be, Alphinaud tries to deduce just who the father of the child might be... A question he's not sure he cares to know the answer to. Post-3.4





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been reading too many sexy shipping fics on this website, and my brain shat this out at me. I'm trying to keep WoL's race ambiguous, but sadly, I doubt you can envision these relationships working with a Lala. Sorry little popoto people.

It started on what would have otherwise been a normal, uninteresting day... had the Warrior of Light not suddenly collapsed. Throughout the course of their time together, Alphinaud had come to understand his silent companion more and learn much of her day-to-day routines, and so he initially attributed her seemingly unwell state to overworking. When she collapsed, however, it was as much of a shock to him as everyone else. Thankfully, the Rising Stones was not lacking in concerned comrades who were more than happy to carry her to her room and wait outside while F'lhaminn tended to her. By the time the miqo'te emerged, closing the door softly behind her, the group had grown much larger, everyone seemingly returned from afield at the news.

"Is aught amiss?" Alphinaud asked when he saw the serious look on F'lhaminn's face. The expression was one she wore most days, distressed by her daughter's departure, but something about her face gave him reason to inquire.

F'lhaminn looked down, hesitating for a moment before she replied, words measured, shaking her head. "Not that requires attention. Some rest will do her well and she'll be back on her feet." She gave him a smile she intended to be reassuring, which was enough to ease the minds of most, but the feeling of wrongness pervading her words made him stay while they others dispersed. Thancred and Y'shtola, the expressions on their faces making him aware that they had come to a similar conclusion, stayed behind. Tataru, ever the stalwart pillar of information and curiosity, realized that the others must have stayed for a reason, and so herself remained as well.

When the five stood alone in the hallway, Alphinaud asked again. "Is aught amiss? Surely such overexertion would not merely present itself now."

Again, F'lhaminn hesitated, eyes drawn to the floor. Under four prying gazes, however, she finally caved, letting out a sigh before she spoke, her voice hushed. "I swore to keep it to myself, but tis like she merely wished to avoid drawing concern to it..." She paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Such concern is only natural," Y'shtola interceded, tilting her head slightly to one side, "when the one in question is the Warrior of Light, especially when one such as her is with child."

Alphinaud looked from Y'shtola to F'lhaminn, his brain taking unusually long to process what had just been said. When he did, he nearly snapped his own neck as he turned back. Both Tataru and Thancred were equally as shocked; the former taking a staggering step back while the latter's jaw dropped open.

F'lhaminn put a hand over his mouth, her eyes wide with surprise. Just as Alphinaud opened his mouth to as if she was pulling some elaborate ruse, F'lhaminn spoke again, barely a whisper. "How did you know?"

Y'shtola seemed oblivious to everyone's shock. "T'was plain to see the second aether within her own, though it was hidden not so long ago. How long she has been so, I cannot tell." She shook her head. "Nevertheless, I doubt any here could stop her should she choose to fight, hence why she sought to hide it from us."

"T'would be like her to avoid us fretting over her," Thancred mused, arms crossed, "Seven hells, were it her way, we'd have sent her off to wage war with the Garleans and been none the wiser."

There was a chill up Alphinaud's spine. It stuck him again, as it had when they had fled Ul'dah, how little he knew about the one he stood behind. He had never professed to be the keeper of all her secrets, but he had felt confident that he knew her enough that she would share something like this with him. It wasn't a wavering in his trust of her: it was a reminder to him that she was a living being beyond her title, one with interests and pursuits that often didn't involve others. In a way, he was in awe of her.

Beside him, Tataru was panicking, but Alphinaud was too deep in his thoughts to notice or care. He turned back to F'lhaminn, who seemed like she was suffering under a greater weight now than before. "Might she be willing to speak with me?"

"I see no reason why she would not," F'lhaminn replied, "so long as she rests."

Without waiting for further consent, Alphinaud slipped past her and entered the room, closing the door behind him. There she was, the Warrior of Light, his frequent companion, seated upon her bed with a pillow propped up against the wall, a large tome held up by her thighs as she read. She didn't even look up at his entrance, but she was no doubt aware of his presence. It was with a bit of a start that he realized he was in  _her_ room, that he might glean more about her from her surroundings when he was not paralyzed with embarrassment at being in such a personal space alone with her.

The room was surprisingly stark considering that she often gravitated to it at the end of each day, even if business had called her away to all parts of Eorzea. Other than the standard furnishings, there was a large table at one end of the room, the surface coated in all manner of objects, from strips of cloth to sheets of metal to tomes and rolls of parchment. Despite the disparity of the items, it was by no means cluttered or messy; there was just enough on it that you could barely see the finish of the wooden tabletop. An armoire stood against the wall next to the table, so full that the contents threatened to spill out onto the floor. With a quick glance he could make out a wild range of clothing, from fine silks to thick-plated mail and an odd assortment of hats that may or may not have been smothered in feathers. Besides those two furnishings, there was no personal touches to the room, making everything but that wall seem uninhabited, lifeless.

The sound of a page being flipped brought his attention back to the bed, where he watched as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes before looking up at him with a guilty smile. "F'lhaminn scolded me. Apparently I needs monitor my eating habits more closely." She trailed off, the smile dropping into one more melancholy. "T'would seem I'm feeding more than just myself..."

Suddenly, Alphinaud found himself at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to dig some solid idea from his brain without sounding like an utter _arse_. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. Finally he managed to awkwardly squeak out a question. "Might I ask... who the father is...?"

While a valid and mostly innocent question, her face scrunched up in something between confusion and agony. "I do not know."

"Not know? How? Do you not at least have an inkling?" It was all he could do to keep himself from shouting. How could she not know? Had she been assaulted in some alleyway by a ne're-do-well? No, no one could best her if she sought to defend herself. Had it been the result of some drunken tryst that had left her before she woke? No, she made a point of turning down anything that might inhibit her judgement, especially ale. Then what?

Instead of answering verbally, she tilted her head back against the way, looking up at the ceiling as she deliberated with herself, counting something out with one hand. It was only when she directed her gaze back at him and held out three raised fingers did he understand exactly what she meant. There had been three. Three had asked of her, and all three had received what they had desired. For someone so silent and private in her way of life, to have allowed three different men to bed her... The thought boggled his mind.

"Who? When?" The questions didn't even sound like he had spoken them, his mind so utterly out of sorts that he could scarcely believe he was still standing upright.

"The first was Haurchefant," she explained, trying to hide the slight hitch in her voice as she spoke his name. "It was shortly after the trial by combat, before we left to meet Ysale. I was in need of some emotional comfort, he was more than happy to oblige, and things... went from there.

"Second was Estinein, though not entirely of my own volition. It was as we returned from the Aery. I suppose he might have mentioned it as being 'celebratory', but my memory of such fails me," she added with a coy smirk tugging at her lips.

"The last was Ser Aymeric, shortly before our departure for Azys Lla. It was consensual, naturally, and I suppose it may have been for good luck..." She hesitated. "One of those three. There's no others."

There were no words to be spoken, only the exchange of glances, and he instinctively knew she was speaking the truth. She returned his bewildered stare with a level gaze, one that he had seen her wear in the face of her most trying of challenges, deathly serious and unwaveringly determined. The three she named were all men she had spent a considerable amount of time with since their incident in Ul'dah had brought them to Ishgard, and all three showed her signs of affection in their own ways.

The knight and son of the noble house acting as their patron, Haurchefant Greystone.

The Azure Dragoon, snarky protector of Ishgard and enthusiastic slayer of dragons, Estinien Wyrmblood.

The Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, one of their most staunch supporters and de-facto leader of Ishgard, Aymeric de Borel.

One of the three had fathered the child the Warrior of Light now carried inside her, no one the wiser to who that man might be.

All she could do was throw her friend a smile. "At the very least," she said, one hand dropping to lightly pat her stomach, "this child will have blue eyes."


	2. First Knight of Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first was Haurchefant. It was shortly after the trial by combat, before we left to meet Ysale. I was in need of some emotional comfort, he was more than happy to oblige, and things... went from there."

Though no stranger to combat, something about the whole 'trial by combat' had really worn her out. Maybe it was her concern for the fate of her friends, or maybe it was how she had spent most of the battle with her attention divided between her opponent and Alphinaud. Whatever the reason, she had stabled her new (surprisingly muscular) chocobo and had gone in search of its previous owner. She was having no luck, as everyone at House Fortemps that she asked had seen little of the knight all day. When prompted to check his room, she found herself hesitantly walking down the hall, unable to quell the nagging feeling that maybe she was doing something she shouldn't. Despite one of his previous invitations to his quarters at Camp Dragonhead, she had never entered into Haurchefant's personal quarters. It felt like an invasion of his privacy, and she cherished him far too much to do that.

When she arrived at his door, she found it slightly ajar. There were no sounds from within, but she knocked anyway and was answered with silence. Musing that he must either be away or have returned to his post at the camp, she cautiously peak her head inside the room and found it - as expected - empty. Her feelings of guilt were pushed aside by her curiosity and she stepped inside, sliding silently through the doorway and into the room while trying to disturb as little as possible. For all the friendship and kindness he showed her, she felt like she really knew nothing about him. Until recently, she didn't even know he had brothers, so she hoped to glean as much information as possible from the room. There was no malicious intent, of course; just a lingering desire to be close to someone she cared about.

The room, however, was much like the room she was granted at the residence, bare of nearly any personal touches. The desk by the window was a bit more cluttered with papers, some blank forms for weapons and provisions, a few half-started letters that were crumpled up halfheartedly, and - she spied with a small smile - an occasional doodle of chocobos or beastmen that looked like they had been drawn idly while staring out the window. There was a display stand draped in his mail, his shield polished and leaned up against the base. All in all, it was the room of a man who spent more time at his post than at home, something she could relate to.

The thing that assaulted her senses when she entered was the smell, a pleasant mix of hot cocoa and sunlight that seeped into her from everything in the room. It was a similar scent to that of the Falling Snows, but much more potent, enough to make her head spin. It was distinctively his scent, comforting as a warm blanket wrapped around you on a cold night and as refreshing as a cool breeze. It clung to every piece of furniture and filled the room with his pleasantness. So caught up in it as she was, she didn't realize she had drifted to the source and was reclining comfortable on his bed when the door swung open.

Bolting into a sitting position, her reverie broken, she found her eyes locked with Haurchefant's, their expressions a matching mix of embarrassment and horror. Seeing him, she felt like her heart would burst. He was dressed casually, a plain white shirt with brown breeches and black boots, and he looked - in her eyes - just as commanding a presence as he did in his armor. His skin was pale, probably from shock, and his mouth was drawn into a thin line, nearly unreadable. Not once in all her battles had the Warrior of Light felt so nervous, her face flushed.

"M-My apologies.." She managed to splutter out, her entire body rigid with fear and shame. "I came looking for you and the door was open, so... I..." Any other words died on her lips. What else was there to say? She had no ill intent and he  _did_ leave the door open.

He seemed to be placated by her words, his expression softening, though he was still quite pale. He managed a smile for her and entered the room completely, looking back dubiously at the door before leaving it slightly ajar, as it had been before. There was still an air of awkwardness, his hesitation evident as he stopped at the end of the bed, close enough to her but not quite close enough to be anything more than a supportive friend. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Had I known you would be looking for me, I would have concluded my business sooner. Now, what ails you, my friend?"

That was the question and she truly had no answer. Why had she come looking for him? There was no reason to seek him out, especially when all had been said and done earlier. "I..." she opened her mouth to tell him of her uncertainty, but her body had already given the response for her, hot tears streaming down her face as she blinked. They surprised her, giving her no warning to their presence beforehand, but now that they had shown themselves, there was no stopping them. How long had she been holding them in? How much had her heart ached to release these pent-up feelings? Her position made her feel like she had been place outside of society, that she was unapproachable and mighty in comparison to average people. She was naturally a quiet person, so it was mistaken as part of her stoic nature that she seemed to feel no fear, feel no pain. How wrong they were. Sitting there, faced with the question of what was eating away at her, she unwillingly thought back to Ul'dah and felt a sob choke its way from her throat.

There was no need for words, because he understood. With just the look on her face, the tears, the sounds, he knew what she needed. All the trepidation in his actions vanished and he sat beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms and embracing her tightly. For the first time since she became an adventurer, someone else made her feel safe. His arms held her close to him, warm and comforting, and she found it impossible to hold back her tears, sobbing openly as he ran his hand up and down her back, whispering soothing words in her ear. The closeness of this was what she missed, feeling like she belonged somewhere, feeling like the world wasn't falling down around her and that she wasn't having to deal with all her problems alone.

The closeness, however, had an unintended side effect - her heart was beating far too fast, filling her body with heat. Haurchefant was warm enough, even in the cold of Coerthas, but this was a different kind of heat. The feel of his muscles holding her in his embrace, the beat of his heart audible from her place against his chest... The warmth was spreading throughout her body where they touched, making her keenly aware of just how close they truly were. Had she ever been this close to a man before? No, but this was not just any man. Haurchefant had been there when all the world seemed against her, assuring her that all would be well in time. He had believed in her when no one else would, put his trust in her when they were still naught but strangers. Haurchefant was no ordinary man to her: as she had been to Minfilia, he was her pillar of strength.

He was ever so close...

Tilting her head slightly, her eyes met his and the heat crept up into her head. Had he always been so gods damned  _attractive_? Gently, he ran a thumb across her cheek to clear away her tears, managing to bring her face closer to his in the process. She suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair, which was utterly ridiculous, but it looked so soft that she could barely contain herself. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her face, gently brushing across her skin like silk. It smelled just as his room did, as his bed did, as he did... Gods, his lips looked so soft. Their lips touched, only a slight brush, just enough to send a jolt like lightning down her back, before he pulled back, shock evident on his face as if waking from a dream.

"Such behavior from me is unacceptable," he said, shame crossing his face. He almost looked afraid... of her. He looked like he wanted to pull away, to release her from his hold and put as much distance between them as possible. That was unacceptable to her. She clung to him, nearly pouncing like a hungry courel to pull him back and press her lips firmly against his. He stiffened in her hold, his mouth a firm line against hers, but she persisted, softly caressing her fingertips across the back of his neck. It got a reaction from him, a sigh escaping his lips, and she managed to run her tongue against them. The line between acceptable and not had already been crossed, the heat in her body and the heat of his mingling together.

He squirmed against her and she relented slightly, pulling her lips from his. They locked eyes, his filled with confusion and fear. "It would be... impermissible," he managed, and she finally understood why.

"You... have feelings for me," she breathed, more a statement than a question, and he paled. There was no doubt in his expression; he was in love with her. She had never realized how many of his actions were obvious displays of his affection: inviting her to share his room, giving her a chocobo he raised himself... While it seemed in his nature to do such things, not once did she question what it all meant. When had she ever been in love? What did she even know about being in love? Whatever it was, she cared for him deeply, enough to make her heart ache for his embrace once more.

Haurchefant closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together as he let out a sigh. She had hit the mark. "Nothing would please me more than to wholeheartedly agree," he finally whispered, opening his eyes to reveal all the affection in them that he had for her, "But t'would be remiss of me to pursue such things."

It took a moment for her mind to wrap itself around his words. "You think I don't love you..."

"I wouldn't presume-"

"I do love you!" The words had left her lips before he could finish, fixing her gaze upon him with an intensity reserved for only the greatest of challenges. "I love you very much... I love you... I want you by my side. Please." She spoke, her voice dying down with each word until the last was little more than a pleading whisper, the feelings of loneliness and desire for him flowing out from her. "I want to show you the love I feel as you do for me."

She hadn't realized she was shaking until she felt his hands steadying her shoulders and was pulled back into his embrace, nestled once more between his arms. "My love for you would put even the Fury herself to shame," he whispered into her ear playfully, filling her body with heat once more, "Would you be willing to let me show you?" There was no question about it. She nodded without hesitation. The smile on his face was palpable. " _Splendid_."

The situation between them was understood without speaking, a trait she already loved in him, and the door was promptly locked tight before she found herself reclining on his bed once more, this time with Haurchefant perched over her, his lips pressed hungrily over hers. It was a sudden reversal of his timid and fearful rejection, so much so that she found herself dropping her defences completely, surrendering to him as he slipped his tongue between her lips. Their tongues intertwined in saliva-coated unity and she felt the heat inside her reach its peak, making her skin feel like it was on fire. She wanted him -  _needed_ him - as close as possible, threading her fingers into his hair while she clasped at the back of his shirt, feeling the muscles in his back shift with every movement. There were no questions, no fear or accusations or blame to this; only him and her and the softness of the bed and his hair and his brilliant scent and nothing more than wanting him to touch her everywhere.

As if sensing her desires and echoing them back, he slowly began removing her clothes with a delicacy that belied his profession. He took each piece and slid it off her like unwrapping an ancient treasure, taking the time to gently run his fingers along her skin. Each touch was a jolt to her skin and each brought with it a moan that died against their joined lips. Despite the warmth of the two, Coerthas was still cold and as he began to slip his hands to free her bosom from her smallclothes, the chill hit her and she arched her back to meet his form. The feel of his sculpted frame, even still wrapped in his shirt, against her own was intoxicating. Never had she felt her nipples and breasts ache before, but they did, firm and hungering to be touched.

Haurchefant began shrugging out of his own clothes, drawing his mouth from hers to trail tantalizing kisses down her jawline and down her neck. Without his mouth to muffle her moans, they were allowed out into the room, sounding to her ears like anything but her own voice. She had never made such noises before, but gods did it feel good. When he finished with her neck and his shirt and breaches, his hands dusted up her sides and stroked her breasts, earning him an enthusiastic moan from her lips. He began massaging each breast between his hands, starting slowly and gradually applying more pressure until each one lost some of the firmness in them. By the time he finished, her mind had dropped into a haze, her entire body tingling from his touch. Then he gently grasped her nipples between her fingers and began massaging those. The pleasure hit her in a wave so intense that she jerked, arching and bumping his hips with her own. This time, he was the one to let out a groan of pleasure, the lump in his smallclothes drawing a gasp from her. He didn't allow her to dwell on it, lowering his face down to her bosom before taking one nipple in his mouth and slowly began licking it.

His other hand slid down her stomach, grazing up between her legs with deliberate delicacy, drawing gasps and moans of greater intensity from her lips. As he moved to give her other nipple due attention, he slid along the sides of her legs, drawing the last piece of fabric from her body before returning to the same place. He touched her there, a place no one else had ever touched, and her body jerked again, hips bucking into the palm of his hand. Her mind and vision blurred as his fingers swirled around, already wrapped up in the sticky wetness that was issuing forth from her. It was enough to make her face turn red when he drew his hand away to show the long threads of fluids clinging to his fingers. There was no denying her desire for him and he would deny her no more, sliding his fingers up inside her. The jolt of pleasure that shot through her was until like any other sensation, making her limbs feel weak and unresponsive. He drew his fingers back and forth inside her, planting kisses along her skin as she feebly clung to him, her insides twisting into gradually tighter knots.

From the flush of his cheeks, she could see he was enjoying this as much as she was, but it wouldn't be enough. With her permission, he discarded his own smallclothes, leaving both as naked as their namesday. His length was fully erect, and she could feel the heat radiating from his loins as he resettled himself into her embrace. She could feel the heat pressing at her entrance, stoking the heat inside her to make her breathing erratic. She was afraid: it was her first time, and she had heard the stories of how it hurt from others. Haurchefant took it slowly, containing his own need to make sure she prepared before pushing further. The pain was excruciating, the ripping of her innocence echoing through her body like a tremor through the land, making her hiss sharply before the pleasure overwhelmed her. He was inside her, burning and twitching as he slid up into her as far as he could. Her mind felt like a snowstorm was raging inside it, full of white and haze, as he began to carefully move, withdrawing slightly before sliding back in. The rhythm became hypnotic as she pressed her hips into each thrust, the gasps and moans of pleasure now shared equally between them, breathlessly calling each others' name. Each movement sent a shivering through her insides, tightening the knots inside her until her consciousness began to fray and she felt as though her very being would shatter.

They hit release together, the dam of her pleasure bursting as he let out a deep, guttural grunt and spilled out warmly inside her, leaving their union a hot, sticky mess as he pulled out and lay down beside her, embracing her again. The space between them felt massive after such an intimate act, their bodies cloaked in sweat. She tucked herself into the crook of his neck, breathing heavily in time with him. His heart was pounding hard against the inside of his chest, his body trembling slightly in exhaustion, but he held her close and placed kisses all along her forehead. For a while, there was nothing but them, basking in each other's presence and cuddling to preserve their lingering warmth. To feel safe in the arms of another... The Warrior of Light had never dreamed of living such a fantasy, but here she was, cradled in the arms of the man she loved, and it was enough.

Finally, Haurchefant leaned in to whisper in her ear. "As much as I would love to stay here, I believe it is past time we got up." At her inquisitive look, he gave her his usual brilliant smile. "T'would not do to keep you from your supper, lest Master Alphinaud question your absence." He had a point: Alphinaud would surely come looking for her if she was late. Though she didn't mind being found with Haurchefant like this, there would certainly be implications for House Fortemps, and the last thing she wanted was to cause problems for their gracious hosts, much less get kicked out of Ishgard.

They cleaned themselves up hastily, dressing before stopping, faced with the still-locked door. Outside that room, they would again be nothing but good friends, a knight of Ishgard and the warrior of Eorzea, but he placed a warm kiss on her lips, a silent promise of the love between them. There was plenty of time, she mused, stepping out into the hallway. They would resume their roles for the rest of the world to see, but they would be together again. There was plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before. I feel like I was a little too wordy, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Next chapter will get sexy.


End file.
